Legend of the Hills
'Legend of the Hills '''is the first film in the ''Legend of the Hills ''trilogy. It was released on 29th December 2015. Characters * Thomas * Glynn * Philip * Skarloey * Proteus * Ryan Ship * Mr Percival * Den ''(cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Smudger (cameo) Cast 'Mango Angelis '- as himself. 'MissingLamp '- as Thomas. 'Jonateer '- as Philip, Ryan Ship and Glynn. 'ATropicalMango ' - as Mr Percival and Skarloey; also voiced Thomas in early edits. '11Denver22 '- as Proteus. Plot Thomas and Philip have both been sent to the Wharf for a special job, and are racing to arrive first, but on the way Philip crashes into safety barriers and derails, putting him out of the race. Thomas arrives at the Wharf alone and meets Mr Percival, who sends him off to the "Mine in the Hills" to help his engines prepare for Sodor Day. Thomas excitedly hurries off without asking for directions. Thomas spends the rest of the day lost and looking for the route to the Mine. He eventually finds an unfamiliar track and follows it, hoping it will lead him to the Mine. Instead it leads him to an unstable bridge, which collapses as he is attempting to cross. Fortunately, Ryan Ship is there to catch him, and carries him around the island to a dock near the Mine. From there, Thomas resumes his journey but soon comes to grief again on flooded track. He hears a ghostly whistle and sees a flickering lamp in the water, which is the sign that the magic engine Proteus is near. Proteus arrives to rescue Thomas and guides him on the final stretch towards the Mine. There, he meets the Little Engines, and can help them. For Sodor Day, a new station is built using the stone from the Mine in the Hills, and is a great success. Mr Percival thanks Thomas for his help, and everyone is happy. Glynn, however, arrives to observe the ceremony, and expresses displeasure at Thomas' status as Number One. Goofs * In the flyover shots of the intro sequence, Sodor seems to be empty of civilisation. Arc Artin Productions must have forgotten to add railway lines and buildings when rendering this render. * The trucks that Den is pushing have counterweights on their wheels. Arc Artin Productions must have forgotten to remove them when borrowing the wheel mesh from another engine. * Philip seems to be floating when he derails. His wheels also continue to spin. Arc Artin Productions must have forgotten to put on the brakes. * In the shot of Thomas leaving the Wharf, steam suddenly appears behind him, indicating that the scene was cut. During filming, Thomas was unable to move forward from the original position, so he was instead filmed chuffing from further back, and the shot was cut from the point where he was in the original starting position. * In the shot of Thomas taking the points to the track, the scene cuts just before he collides with a tree at the edge of the set. The original shot can be seen in the credits. Arc Artin Productions must have forgotten to move the tree. * In a shot of Thomas passing over rocky ground, his cab is not rendered properly as the porthole glass appears in front of his steam instead of behind it. The Arc Artin Productions animator responsible for this shot must have slept through the render. * Mango Angelis says "But he didn't know of the dangers that lied ahead." He should have said "But he didn't know of the dangers that ''lay ''ahead." Mango Angelis must have been bad at English at school. * Thomas' buffer beam clips through the barrier when he approaches the bridge. * In the slow motion shot of Thomas falling, the bridge is still collapsing at closer to normal speed. The glass in Thomas' portholes and on his lamp is also green. Arc Artin Productions must have mixed up the glass texture with the grass texture because of the similar spellings. * In the same shot, Thomas is clean, but when he lands on Ryan Ship, he is dirty. He then becomes clean when they arrive at the dock near the Mine in the Hills, but he could have become clean because water splashed up onto the deck and washed the dirt off. * As the scene fades when Ryan Ship and Thomas look at the Sun, the effects used to make the Sun flare seems to fall out of place. * Thomas' number one is not rendered properly when he tries to get out of the pool of water. * Proteus is somehow able to pull Thomas out of the pool of water without being coupled up. * Skarloey has an Indian accent even though he has never been to Bradford. ATropicalMango must have thought Wales was near India. * The new station at the Mine in the Hills is not rendered properly as there is no glass in the windows and no anything in the building. * The track that Glynn is on ends with no buffers, which is very dangerous. In the same scene, Glynn has no driver. Category:Films